Naley on the Brooke Davis Show
by Dreamer2158
Summary: Nathan and Haley nine years into the future. Exactly what is their life like? Brooke Davis reveals all as Nathan and Haley make an appearance on the Brooke Davis show. Part 3 of 3. Completed 01.06.07!
1. Part 1

**There are two purposes to this fic:**

**Some light-hearted fun which is something we all need**

**To show what would like for Naley in the future.**

**This fic is completely AU however. Nathan and Haley met when they were 22 and are now 27. They have been together for 5 years but are not married and do not have kids. **

**This started off as an oneshot but is now a 3-parter as it is way too long. I was going to have it have four parts but three worked better. **

**I've never seen anything written like this before and one day I was just sitting there and all these ideas poured out of me. I'm really excited to see what you all think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however the ideas of this fic are all mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley nine years into the future. Exactly what is their life like? Brooke Davis reveals all as Nathan and Haley make an appearance on the Brooke Davis show.

* * *

_

**Naley on the Brooke Davis Show**

Brooke Davis stood before her audience and smiled before announcing, "Tonight we have two very extraordinary and special guests. The show tonight is going to all be live so everything you see will be happening at that very moment. So please join me in welcoming the skilled and very talented NBA star Nathan Scott and the stunning singing sensation Haley James. Put your hands together for America's very own power couple: Naley!"

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist as they walked onto cheers and whistles from the standing audience. Haley stepped forward and hugged Brooke as did Nathan. Brooke motioned to the unique sofa before her and Nathan and Haley sat down in the centre of it, Haley tucked into Nathan's side.

"Aaw, you guys are so cute," Brooke took a seat opposite them in a matching sofa and cooed them. Nathan and Haley beamed back at her. "Tell me Haley, how do you get Nathan to dress so that you guys compliment each other?"

Haley laughed as Nathan rolled his eyes. Haley was wearing a baby blue tunic, white Juicy Couture skinny jeans and blue Jimmy Choo ballet flats. Nathan was sporting a blue Calvin Klein sweater and Diesel jeans with his trademark Nike trainers.

"Oh that one's simple. I don't even have to tell him. We both have sixth senses and dress so that we compliment each other," Haley giggled.

"Really?" Brooke asked intrigued.

"No!" Haley denied. "There are other ways to get him to agree and a lot of persuasion is needed."

"That sounds more like it," Brooke said dismissing her gullibility. "So let's start again. Welcome Nathan, Haley…Naley. So, five years together and you're still going strong. How do you do it?"

"Its simple-love," Haley answered.

"Love?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Love-solid, pure, true love, I love Nathan," Haley looked into Nathan's eyes as he grinned down at her.

"And I love Haley," Nathan bent his head and kissed Haley softly for a minute before pulling back. A collective 'aaw' was heard in the audience and Nathan and Haley simply laughed.

"Many people have always wandered what attracted you two to each other. Care to share why you two got together?" Brooke asked.

"Damn, didn't we answer this question five years ago when we got together?" Nathan joked.

"You're kidding me right? Do you know you guys have only ever done two other private interviews excluding this one? One of those interviews was when you got together and the other was a few years back when you announced that the rumours about Haley being pregnant were not true. The only other interviews you have done were work related and not together. So I'm gonna milk this for all it's worth Nathan Scott now answer the question," Brooke ordered.

"Jeez, ok Brooke," Nathan put his hands up in mock surrender before turning to Haley and telling her what had attracted him to her. "The truth is that Haley challenged me. All my life I've gotten away with all the stunts I've pulled but she calls me on everything and I like that. She's stunningly beautiful and has such an angelic voice. She seems so innocent but I know the other side of her-the side she only shows to me-and I love that. She never fell at my feet or sucked up to me. She challenged me."

Haley's eyes had filled with tears through Nathan's little declaration. Nathan wiped away an escaped tear and kissed Haley gently. Pulling back he kissed her forehead before smiling broadly down at her.

Haley opened her mouth and began to speak, "Nathan was an individual. He was arrogant, obnoxious, rude and had this massive ego. I think my first thoughts were along the lines of 'I hate him'. But he intrigued me. I always knew there was something else to him besides his bad boy image and I wanted to know what that was."

Nathan chuckled as he thought back to the good old days. Haley had really saved him and helped him through some hard times. She had been the light of his life back then and was his life right now.

"What about now? What's Nathan like now?" Brooke asked Haley.

Haley began, "He's caring, kind, sweet…he's a whole other person, and-"

"And charming, hot, sexy," Nathan added cockily causing Haley to hit him in the chest before continuing.

"And he's charming, hot, sexy, **cocky **and he has such a sexy smirk-you know the one that's pretty much his trademark," Haley said to which Nathan smirked his sexy trademark.

"See? The audience probably agrees with me," Haley stated proudly causing the women in the audience to begin whistling and catcalling like a bunch of horny teenagers.

"Haley, quit trying to be my pimp!" Nathan said outraged.

"There's no way in hell I will ever let anyone else have you. You're all mine," Haley said much to the female audience's dismay.

Haley pulled Nathan to her, in another kiss, by his collars and the audience sighed dejectedly.

"So how did you guys get together? Who pursued who?" Brooke asked.

"I pursued Haley for…how long? Erm…three months," Nathan revealed.

"Yep, three months. He was so irritating but so confident and persistent! It was actually kind of cute. So in the end I agreed," Haley told.

"I think getting you to agree to go out on a date with me was one of the hardest things I've ever done. You were always so set on saying 'no'! You were harder to win over than any NBA championship title," Nathan said as Haley beamed proudly.

"You guys are so surprising with your love and relationship," Brooke commented.

"What do people want from me? Should I jump around like Cruise to make people believe that I love Haley?" Nathan asked exasperated.

"Well you could," Brooke suggested cheekily.

Nathan began to stand up but Haley pulled him firmly back down beside her.

"No you won't, I believe you and that's all that matters," Haley kissed Nathan's cheek and allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her as close to him as possible.

Throughout the five years of their relationship Nathan had always been questioned on whether or not he was good enough for Haley and questions on why they were together. When situations like this arose Nathan would begin to feel insecure causing his temper to play a part in proving everybody wrong. Haley laced her hand with Nathan's to show him that she was there and supported and loved him. Taking deep breaths Nathan tried to act unfazed while inside he cooled his anger.

"So now that we know that Nathan loves Haley enough to jump around like a crazy man, let's move on. People say that Haley has changed you Nathan, would you agree? As in many say that your anger has cooled down since you met Haley…what do you say?" Brooke asked.

"I say tell me who said that so I can hunt them down," Nathan said threateningly but in an obvious joking way so that everybody laughed instead of took him seriously. "No, honestly, yeah there are some aspects of my life that have changed under the influence of Haley such as my anger."

"Haley, what do you say about your influence in Nathan's life and his change?" Brooke now turned to Haley.

"I believe it had absolutely nothing to do with me whatsoever. People say that either I changed or helped change Nathan but it's not true. All he needed was someone to support and believe in him. I did that, the rest was up to him. I won't take the credit that is Nathan's to take," Haley said honestly.

"Aaw, you guys are so sincere about things like this. Ok, so we're gonna have to take a short break but keep on watching because after the break we have more Naley coming right up. See you after the break," Brooke said.

* * *

"Welcome back to an extra special The Brooke Davis Show where today I am joined by Nathan Scott and Haley James," Brooke greeted. "So Nathan, was Haley ever a hyper-hysterical girlfriend who always wanted to know where you were?"

"Erm…a hyper-hysterical girlfriend…I don't think I'd say she was ever a hyper-hysterical girlfriend. I think somewhere ever women has insecurities and it takes two people to understand each other. But she has calmed. At first we had insecurities as we were still discovering each other and getting to know each other. But now we've learnt to trust each other and aren't really insecure anymore," Nathan answered.

"Haley, anything to add to that?" Brooke turned to Haley.

"Sure, at first we were insecure because we came from different backgrounds and like Nathan said, we were discovering each other. But we trust each other and we have reached a stage where we are pretty much unbreakable where our insecurities lie," Haley said.

"How would you define your relationship?" Brooke asked.

"Our relationship is very difficult to define. I mean it goes beyond words. Haley is the centre of my life. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't know what to do without her. I wouldn't survive a day without her. I'm very thankful to God for bringing her into my life and also very lucky. She is my life," Nathan said sweetly earning him a short kiss from Haley.

"Aaw…that's so…wait, what was my next question? Jeez Nathan thanks for making me forget," Brooke said looking down at her note cards as everybody laughed at her antics. "Ok, here it is. How hard is it to be faithful?"

"If you're in love it's not an issue. Not at all! If you love someone I don't think you can even look at another person," Haley answered truthfully.

"What do you guys do when you have concerts or NBA titles to win? Do you look to each other for support?" Brooke questioned.

"Hell yeah!" Haley exclaimed. "Before Nathan I used to hide underneath a desk and sing to myself to calm my nerves. Now I just look at Nathan who always stands backstage when I'm on stage and it always calms my nerves to know that he has faith in me."

"Same here, I mean when you're in the fourth quarter of a game and you have to make the shot I always look at Haley who always says, "I believe in you." Because she believes in me it's like I believe in myself and I know that everything is going to go great. So all you basketball fans who support the Suns, look to Haley because she's the reason I keep making those shots," Nathan laughed and kissed Haley's head.

"Are you sure you guys didn't look at the questions and make up a script because your answers are so astounding and spot on?" Brooke asked. "Ok, what was it like when you met the parents?"

Nathan groaned as Haley simply laughed, thoughts of the first meetings flooding back to them.

"Nathan's parents are lovely so there was no hassle there. We got on like a house on fire," Haley said.

"Same goes for Haley's parent," Nathan agreed.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was about siblings," Haley pointed out.

"Anything interesting?" Brooke prodded.

"Well it was definitely interesting and graphic, yeah I'd say it was graphic," Nathan admitted.

"My sister hit on him and my brothers nearly beat him up," Haley said to Brooke's arched eyebrow.

"Why?" Brooke asked flabbergasted.

"Because my sister is…a flirt to say the least, and because my brothers saw Nathan kiss me. My family is very protective of me since I'm the youngest," Haley said.

"So, your sister-" Brooke began.

"Next question please Brooke!" Nathan cut her off.

"Hey, that's my role!" Brooke admonished. "Moving on to the next question, you two are both millionaires yet you choose to live a rather simple lifestyle compared to a lavish one. Is there a reason to this?"

Nathan and Haley both laughed at how bad they were. They owned their house in Phoenix, a beach house in Miami and a house in the mountains, as well as many pristine cars. But this was nothing compared to other celebrities' assets.

"We do put ourselves to shame for being millionaires don't we sweetie?" Haley giggled.

"For millionaire we should like lavish lives but old habits die hard right? We've actually chosen to live in simplicity because it's what we've always known. Haley and I are from small towns in North Carolina, about two hours apart. We've always been accustomed to town life and so even though we live in a city, that's never gonna change," Nathan explained.

"Yep, we're town's people at heart," Haley added.

"So your towns are two hours apart?" Brooke clarified.

"Yep, it's always made trips home that much easier. I mean talk about meeting the parents," Haley laughed.

"Ok, it's that time again people," Brooke laughed. "We'll be back after the break."

* * *

**So leave a review people and I'll have part two up soon too!**

**Lax**


	2. Part 2

**Woo-hoo! Here's part two of three of this short fic. Now this part is really long because I got so carried away writing it. It was so much fun and I was laughing all through it so I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Thank you so much Diana for all your thoughts on the fic that is similar to mine. I really appreciate your concern. If somebody's been inspired by my fic I can only be happy right? Besides it hasn't been outright copied and it's even a completely different ship. I don't really know what to do so I think I'll just leave it. But thank you anyway!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers for taking the time to read this and leave a few words!**

**The italics are a song by Bethany Joy Galeotti and the bold is extra emphasis on words. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Justin Timberlake or Bethany's song however this fic and all the ideas for it are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley nine years into the future. Exactly what is their life like? Brooke Davis reveals all as Nathan and Haley make an appearance on the Brooke Davis show.

* * *

_

**Naley on the Brooke Davis Show**

"Welcome back to tonight's extra special show where we are joined by Naley," Brooke greeted. "Ok, so when we announced that the two of you would be joining us tonight we were swarmed with emails. Many of these emails asked us to test one thing-why the pair of you are together. This is why we have come up with a little quiz testing how compatible America's sweetest power couple are."

"What?" Nathan blurted out as Haley laughed nervously.

"Erm…how does this work exactly?" Haley asked.

"I'm glad you asked that," Brooke said enthusiastically before explaining, "We will be sending you, Haley, out of this studio and question Nathan on you. Then we will call you back in and see what your answers are. However many question's answers you both get right will tell America how compatible you both are."

"What? Why can't I go out and Haley answer questions?" Nathan asked defensively.

"Because we know Haley does her homework," Brooke said simply.

"Subtle…I like it," Haley commented.

"Well I do try," Brooke said feigning modesty.

"Jeez…this isn't fair. I'm outnumbered 2 to 1! Are there any guys around? Where's my brother when I need him?" Nathan asked referring to Lucas as he called out to the audience in outrage.

"Well how about I make it 1 on 1? Haley would you please leave us for a while?" Brooke asked politely ushering Haley out.

Nathan pouted slightly to Haley so she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathan pulled Haley close to him and enclosed his arms around her waist.

"No need to be jealous sweetie," Haley whispered in Nathan's ear.

"Oh I'm not," Nathan assured. "I'll just watch you walk away baby, quite literally."

Nathan's hand travelled from its position on Haley's lower back to cup her ass discretely. Haley moaned softly against Nathan's neck and Nathan kissed her softly, careful not to get carried away as they were being watched. Squeezing Haley's ass Nathan pulled back and let her go.

Haley stood up and walked towards the backstage. Turning around Haley called out to Nathan.

"Blow them away baby!" Haley blew Nathan a kiss as he winked back at her, smirking. Of course he was going to blow them away.

"Ok, so now that the lovebirds have broken apart, let's move on with the questions," Brooke clapped her hands giddily before sobering. "Ok, we'll start off with an easy question. What is Haley's favourite food?"

"Macaroni and cheese but more cheese and less mac," Nathan said instantly.

"Ok, name a habit of yours that irritates Haley the most," Brooke said impressed by how quickly Nathan had answered the first question.

"Ha, that would definitely be the fact that I could stay in bed all day and not need to get up. She hates the fact that I can sleep the day away or rather stay in bed all day," Nathan said suggestively. "She's Haley so she always has to make the most of every day."

"You don't like that about her?" Brooke probed.

"I love that about her. I love everything about her. Haley enjoys life to its fullest and never takes anything for granted," Nathan said proudly of his girlfriend.

"Name one of Haley's OCDs," Brooke said.

Nathan chuckled for a moment as he thought about this question. Haley was a neat freak so by nature had many OCDs, but which one to choose?

"This OCD of her's is actually quite funny. Haley can't stand wrinkles in her bed sheets-she really hates them. So when we've gotten up she'll make the bed for a good five minutes making sure that there are no wrinkles in it. And if it gets creases by night she'll make the bed again before we go to sleep in it. I've never actually gotten why she makes the bed at night though because we're only gonna sleep in it," Nathan laughed at his girlfriend's antics.

"Ok, you come round my house and you'll be lucky if you ever see the bed made," Brooke commented. "Moving on, what singer does Haley consider a threat?"

"None," Nathan said automatically.

"Ok, a singer that Haley would hate to work with," Brooke said.

"I can't say that!" Nathan spoke outraged.

"And why not?" Brooke challenged.

"Because I can't, I mean…forget it, Chris Keller," Nathan gave in with a shrug.

Brooke laughed before continuing, "Haley's childhood fear."

"She had so many and still has so many. Erm…that she was adopted," Nathan told.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because to Haley family is important and it would've killed her if she'd found out that she didn't belong to the James' family," Nathan explained.

"That's so sweet. On a more happy thought, what was Haley's childhood fairytale?" Brooke brightened.

"Haley's always wanted to live the fairytale. When she was younger she wanted to be rescued by a prince," Nathan cleared his throat, "cue me, and get married and live the perfect life with her husband and kids and live happily ever after."

"Oh my gosh, so did I!" Brooke enthused before calming and saying her next question like wildfire, "Where does Haley like to be kissed?"

Nathan laughed awkwardly before saying, "Erm…pass?"

"No passes," Brooke stated.

"Ok then, no comment," Nathan said not letting up the answer.

"Ok…why?" Brooke gave in.

"Why?" Nathan repeated thinking before beginning to count off on his fingers. "Right, there are three reasons. One, Haley would kill me. Two, it's between Haley and I as it's personal to us. Three, there is **no way in hell** that I am letting all the sick perverts out there who like **my** girlfriend know where she likes to be kissed."

The audience cheered as some of the men booed, only to be glared at by Nathan.

"Settle down folks, we will continue this discussion when Haley is present," Brooke said.

"Speaking of, when is Haley gonna be back?" Nathan questioned missing her already and also slightly hating the sabotage he was feeling in this little quiz.

"Settle down Romeo, we have two questions left. Since you wouldn't answer the last question, you **have **to answer this one. What was one of your craziest escapades in a public place?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"Woah," Nathan put his hands up as if to say back off before continuing innocently, "What make you think Haley and I have had crazy escapades in public places?"

"Please, I saw last summer's edition of people magazine and what you and Haley were doing. Not to mention those pictures that are all over the web branded with censored signs? So you tell me Nathan Scott?" Brooke challenged.

"Ok, fine, there's too many to say and no way in hell I could pick one," Nathan smirked thinking back on the good times.

"Nice," Brooke commented. "So this last question should be easy for you if you are at all involved in Haley's music. Give the name of this song, which has the lyrics:

_I never promised you a ray of light, _

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,_

_I'll give everything I have, _

_The good, the bad._"

"Halo," Nathan said quickly before asking, "Do I get my girlfriend back now?"

"Call her back on," Brooke ordered as Haley walked back on to the set.

Nathan stood up and lightly kissed her cheek. He waited for her to sit back down before sitting beside her, pulling her as closely into his side as possible.

"I'm sorry folks but you're gonna have to move apart. So Haley if you sit at the far end of the couch and as far away from Nathan as you can please," Brooke said.

"What? Why?" Nathan demanded to know.

"It's a necessary precaution in case you cheat as we don't want any conferring," Brooke answered sweetly.

"But you just hijacked my girlfriend and now she has to move away again!" Nathan was outraged as Haley giggled.

"Romeo again, quit! Haley, move!" Brooke ordered harshly.

Haley got up to move but Nathan pulled her back down pouting. Haley giggled as she joined her lips to Nathan's and kissed his pout away. When Haley pulled back Nathan released his hold on her to let her move.

"Baby, you **have **to get these right," Nathan said.

"Nathan, their questions about me, of course I'm gonna get them right. Jeez, now you've got me all nervous. Damn you and your competitive side," Haley cursed as Nathan chuckled at the truth of her statement.

"Ok, now then, onto the questions. Just for the record Romeo, you sit there and look pretty and do **not **speak," Brooke clarified.

"You like calling me that don't you?" Nathan asked referring to his newly placed name-Romeo.

Brooke shushed Nathan before winking mischievously at him.

"So Haley, what if your favourite food?" Brooke asked.

"Macaroni and cheese, with just a little more cheese. I'm kinda a freak about my cheese because I love it so much," Haley laughed as Nathan nodded knowingly.

"A habit of Nathan's that irritates you the most," Brooke said.

"God, definitely his sleeping. When he sleeps he's out like a ton of bricks. An army could roll through town with a bunch of tanks and he'd sleep through it. And he could just spend an entire day in bed, just sleeping-" Haley exclaimed.

"-As well as other things!" Nathan cut in with a smirk.

"As well as other things," Haley agreed. "But it is so irritating!"

"I can tell but I gotta say that I wouldn't mind spending a day in bed sleeping or otherwise, right Romeo?" Brooke gave Nathan a high five. "Anyway, name an OCD of yours Haley."

"I have tonnes of OCDs. Nathan which one did you choose?" Haley thought aloud.

"Romeo can't help you," Brooke cut in.

Haley pondered the question for a while running through her bizarre compulsions until she came to the one, which Nathan had never, understood, "Making the bed so that it has no wrinkles."

"That's my girl," Nathan said proudly joining his hand with Haley's and kissing her palm.

"Damn you guys have got a perfect score so far!" Brooke said surprised. "Haley, a singer you consider a threat."

"None," Haley said simply.

"The singer you wouldn't want to sing with," Brooke followed on.

Haley turned to Nathan with her mouth wide open, "Nathan, did you?"

"I-" Nathan began before being swatted by Brooke. Shrugging he sat back and waited for Haley to answer the question.

Haley closed her eyes and said in a soft voice, "Chris Keller."

"Ding!" Brooke indicated that the answer was right. "Haley, what was your childhood fear?"

"That I was adopted," Haley laughed thinking back on those days now.

"And your childhood dream?"

"To grow up and live the perfect fairytale with my prince," Haley paused to sweetly kiss Nathan, "have kids and live happily ever after."

"Correct again," Brooke said before saying quickly, "Where do you like to be kissed?"

Haley laughed embarrassed and turned to Nathan with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Please tell me you did not answer this Nathan!" she begged.

"Come on Hales, would I really do that?" Nathan reasoned.

"Hey, no discussion. Do you think he said or not? Haley what's your answer?" Brooke interrupted.

Haley looked deep into Nathan's intense blue eyes and ran the possibilities through her head before stating, "No comment."

Nathan laughed and leaned forward to kiss Haley's cheek and whispered again, "That's my girl."

"What? Did I get it right?" Haley asked startled.

"Nathan said 'No comment' too," Brooke explained, "And what were your reasons again Nathan?"

Nathan repeated his previous justification, "One, Haley would kill me. Two, it's between Haley and I and is personal to us. Three, there is no way in hell that I'm letting some sick pervert know where my girlfriend likes to be kissed."

"Aaw," Haley cooed and leaned forward to kiss Nathan.

The audience echoed Haley with an aaw when the two resurfaced.

"So Nathan, you seem to be very protective of Haley…care to discuss?" Brooke questioned.

"Haley is my life. I would give my own life to protect her. It's as simple as that," Nathan shrugged.

Haley smiled dazzling up at him and kissed his cheek saying, "And that's why I love you."

"You know, many people have said that you are protective of Haley but to see it here, sitting now, I understand better exactly where they're coming from. So Haley, what would you say was your craziest escapade with Nathan in a public place?" Brooke queried.

"Why don't we just break away from the subject altogether?" Haley suggested desperately.

Brooke sighed before making a little motion above her head. The TV screen behind Brooke which had previously been blank now held a picture of Nathan and Haley on a beach. Their lips were locked and their hands travelling the other's body. Their upper half's were naked and Nathan was hiding Haley's chest with the fact that he was laying on top of her so his broad back held no room for show. Their lower halves thankfully were still covered in their swimwear.

Haley's mouth fell open and her face flushed bright red as she looked at the screen horrified. Throwing her hands to cover her face she flew into Nathan's side and buried her head deep within his chest. Nathan stroked her hair and held her close as he smirked back at the screen.

"Do you think I could get a copy of that?" Nathan asked Brooke earning a slap on his chest from Haley.

"This is so embarrassing!" Haley wailed into Nathan's chest causing his body to rock beneath her as he tried to hold his laughter in.

"I think it's pretty hot," remarked Brooke still staring at the picture. "I don't see why you're embarrassed. I'd be proud."

"You're kidding," Haley's face resurfaced, a shade lighter than it was before. "It's one thing for people to know you have sex but for there to be pictures out there of us!"

"You're lucky we didn't use the picture with censored across it," Brooke chortled.

"Where did you get this from anyway?" Haley asked.

"People magazine," Brooke shared one look with Nathan and it was enough to make Nathan's laughter, which until then he had successfully held in, burst.

"I thought we'd sued them and damn it Nathan this is not funny!" Haley pouted.

"Actually Haley it is. I mean you're completely overreacting," Nathan nuzzled his head into her neck and whispered, "I mean don't you think we look hot?"

Haley looked at the picture, truly looked at it through calm eyes, and saw the true beauty which lay there. Nathan and Haley's lips were soldered together in a passionate clench as their positions showed both their lust and love for each other. The photo had captured their true, unchanged emotions for each other and Haley could see that just as well as Nathan.

"Too many to tell," Haley said.

"What?" Brooke was bewildered.

"The answer to your question-too many places to tell," Haley repeated.

"Oh!" Brooke's eyes widened in understanding. "Well seeing as we only threw the last question in for an easy point, you guys are a perfect 10/10 in the compatibility area."

Haley threw her arms around Nathan's neck in a celebratory hug as everybody applauded their supreme score.

"So now that we know Naley couldn't get any better, let's talk about work," Brooke introduced causing Nathan and Haley to groan.

"Can't we just leave work out of this?" Haley whined.

"No, and for that let's discuss you first Haley," Brooke said to Haley's shock. Nathan guffawed earning a swat from Haley. "Don't worry Romeo, you'll be soon."

"Ha ha," Haley said childishly.

"So Haley, you've worked with Justin Timberlake recently. Any funny things to share?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed, "Erm…Justin was actually a real laugh to work with. He was really passionate towards the music and very energetic."

"You know it's funny because many people say Justin's energetic, any reasons why?" Brooke asked.

Haley leaned forward and lowered her voice to a dramatic tone, "You know the only reason he's energetic is due to his beverage. Most of our recording sessions were in the morning and Justin would walk in half-asleep with four cups of coffee. He'd down the lot before he finally woke up and was energetic.

"Four cups?" Brooke was astounded.

"Four cups," Haley confirmed. "And he was always so protective and selfish and never let anybody have any."

"Really?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Actually no, that's not true," Haley contradicted. "Once he let me have a cup but that was only the one time. The next day Justin didn't even let me have some when I threatened to call Nathan!"

The audience along with Brooke, Haley and Nathan laughed.

"Does Haley threaten people with you a lot Nathan or was this a one-off?" Brooke asked.

"She does it all the time," Haley swatted Nathan for joking, "Jeez, alright not all the time, just when she needs to."

"Do you mind?" Brooke asked.

"No, I think it's pretty funny watching people run away," Nathan laughed.

"So do you threaten people when they hit on you?" Brooke turned to Haley.

"No need, Nathan comes himself then. It's more for when I don't get my own way," Haley explained.

"You come yourself Nathan?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"It's like this. Anybody that hits on my girl is in for it besides the fact that they have no chance in the first place. They can look from afar-very far-they just can't touch," Nathan enlightened.

"Is that why you got into a fight with Damien West a couple of weeks ago?" Brooke asked slyly.

"Excuse me?" Nathan was put off with the sudden change of subject.

"Two weeks ago when you were playing against West you got into a brawl with him on court. Care to comment on it?" Brooke prodded.

"No," Nathan said simply.

"Well, were you fighting about who's the better basketball player?" Brooke searched.

"No, I wouldn't bother. West sucks!" Nathan said offended.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed.

"What? Come on, you think he sucks too," Nathan coaxed.

"Really?" Brooke broke in.

"No comment," Haley sat back.

"Why?"

"I'm too nice to comment," Haley told Brooke.

"Haley, don't sound so vain. Besides, you are anything but nice when you want to be," Nathan commented.

"Nathan!" Haley was shocked.

"So you guys have a good sex life?" Brooke probed.

"No comment! I'm not answering that! What if my parents are watching? How embarrassing!" Haley fanned her flushed face.

"Sweetie your parents are pretty laid back and know we have a good sex life, they won't care," Nathan announced. "Besides those pictures told everyone we have a good sex life."

"How are my parents laid back?" Haley ignored the latter part.

"Well they were laid back on thanksgiving and Christmas and every other time we went up there," Nathan hinted.

"Enough of my parents, back to the fight!" Haley cheered.

"Thanks sweetie," Nathan gritted.

"No problem honey," Haley replied in a sugary voice.

"So what was the fight about?" Brooke dropped the tricks and said straight.

"You can forget it Brooke, I'm not gonna tell you just like I haven't told anyone, no matter how much you try," Nathan sighed.

"Fine," Brooke ground before smiling. "It's time for a break people so hurry back."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I will have the last part up soon. Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Was it funny?**

**Lax**


	3. Part 3

**So here's the very last part of this fic. I have loved writing it. It was so fun and light-hearted and always kept a smile on my face and I hope the same went for you too.**

**Thank you to all the amazing reviewers and readers who have taken the time to read this fic and others to leave a review. **

**Some people were confused on the whole fight thing with Damien West in part two. Basically, Nathan had a fight with Damien but nobody knows what it was about. It was actually over Haley, sort of like in the show, because Damien made a rude remark about Haley and Nathan beat him for it. **

**Exaggeration and stress is in bold. **

**Enjoy the last part! **

**Lax

* * *

**

**Naley on the Brooke Davis Show**

"Welcome back folks," Brooke greeted before turning to Nathan and Haley. "Naley, are we gonna be hearing baby footsteps or wedding bells anytime soon? There has been recent speculation Haley, that you are pregnant."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Haley gasped offended.

"No…we…do you think Haley's fat Nathan?" Brooke blurted after coming to a blank.

"What? Haley's perfect-she's got all the right curves in all the right places," Nathan kissed away Haley's reproachful look.

"I'm not pregnant," Haley confirmed. "I'll even pee on a stick if you want me to."

"How many children do you guys want?" Brooke moved on.

"Six," Nathan said at the same time that Haley said, "One."

"Nathan, we just discussed this the other day. I am **not** giving birth to six children," Haley sighed.

"Well you're not giving birth to just one," Nathan countered.

"Nate, I'm from a family of six. Either you fought or you were ignored or something else," Haley tried to explain.

"Well Hales, I was an only child and it sucks being alone," Nathan argued.

"I understand that but I'm not having six kids," Haley said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Nathan whined.

"Because I'm the one that's gonna be as fat as a whale and have the morning sickness and the nausea and the swollen ankles. Plus I'm the one that has to go through child birth!" Haley listed.

"I'd be there with you. Besides your mum did it," Nathan pointed out.

"My mum is Supermum-I am not!" Haley exclaimed.

"Fine then 5," Nathan gave in.

"One," Haley remained adamant.

"Four."

"Two."

"Four."

"Three."

"Deal!" Nathan called. "But we'll continue discussing this later."

"It's a date," Haley declared.

"Erm…I'm kind of scared to ask about marriage now," Brooke hesitated.

Nathan and Haley laughed at Brooke's nervousness.

"So when do you guys wanna tie the knot?" Brooke asked.

"As soon as possible," Nathan stated.

"Amen to that," Haley called.

"How about tomorrow?" Nathan looked to Haley with sparkling eyes.

"Amen to that," Haley declared.

Nathan and Haley both laughed at Brooke's slightly scared and slightly shocked look.

"Erm…I'm kinda lost. Did you guys just agree to marry tomorrow?" Brooke laughed nervously.

"Erm…yes," Haley confirmed.

"But it was a joke," Nathan added.

"Not that we take marriage as a joke or anything," Haley spoke.

"Because we don't," Nathan emphasised.

"So…wedding bells?" Brooke asked.

"I guess when we're ready it'll happen," Haley said.

"And are you ready now?"

Haley linked her hands with Nathan's and looked deep into his eyes, "Yes."

"So Haley, if Nathan proposed to you right now, what would be your answer?" Brooke asked.

"I guess you'll find out if he does," Haley winked.

Nathan abruptly stood up and pulled Haley with him, fishing in his pocket.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley asked confused.

"Finding out what your answer would be," Nathan replied opening the box to reveal a simple platinum ring with two encrusted diamonds sitting either side of a larger diamond. Upon closer inspection, the words _Haley, be my always and forever, Nathan_, could be read from the engraving on the under side of the ring.

Haley gasped as Nathan bent down on one knee and took her left hand in his right and positioned the ring at the base of Haley's ring finger.

"I've never been good with words, that was always Lucas' area of expertise, but I'll try," Nathan laughed nervously but looking up into Haley's glistening eyes, he found the strength to go on. "Our love can't be described with words. It could be described as amazing, unique, and beautiful and these are all so right yet so far from the truth. The truth is that what we have is superior to anything else that exists. Haley, we've been together for five years and for these five years I've called you my girlfriend but I don't want to anymore. I want to introduce you as my wife and call you Haley Scott. I want to grow old with you. I want us to have children together that'll drive us up the wall by running riot but it won't matter. I want everything we could possibly have and I want it with you. I want us to be together forever…always and forever right? I want you to be my girl forever. So Haley James, would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Haley Scott and marry me?"

Haley was completely taken aback. She opened her mouth but no words escaped. Nathan had rendered her speechless. Haley's eyes filled with tears as she looked deep into Nathan's soul through his eyes and saw the everlasting love, promise and unconditional desire laid there.

"Yes," Haley whispered.

"Yes?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Haley confirmed with a more stable voice.

Nathan pushed the ring securely on to Haley's finger and stood up. Kissing her he spun her around, their heads falling back, their arms encasing the other and joyous laughter ringing. Nathan gently lowered Haley to the ground and brushed the few fallen strands of hair from her face. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze and Nathan bowed his head so that his lips were an inch from Haley's.

"I love you," Nathan whispered.

"I love you too," Haley whispered.

Nathan crashed his lips onto Haley's in a breathtaking kiss. Nathan's tongue ran circles around Haley's and Haley raked her hands through Nathan's hair. Fireworks exploded as their tongues explored the familiar territory of the other's mouth, their moans chiming. Pulling away from Haley Nathan caressed the side of her face.

"I'm pregnant," Haley whispered.

"W-What?" Nathan asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant," Haley confirmed. "I just found out this morning."

"I…you…we're pregnant!" Nathan shouted spinning Haley around and kissing her again.

The moment couldn't get any better for either of them. In the space of a few minutes they'd gone from being a couple to engaged to parents. It was simply too much to digest.

"Congratulations!" Brooke squealed flying into their side and enveloping them in a death grip-or in Brooke's world, a hug.

"Thank you," Haley said as they broke away and reclaimed their seats.

Haley canoodled into Nathan's side as he held onto her tightly.

"Let me see the ring," Brooke demanded putting her hand out.

Haley outstretched her arm and showed Brooke the ring proudly.

"Romeo, it's not big enough," Brooke complained.

"Nonsense, it's perfect," Haley objected examining the ring with a beatific smile.

"What were you thinking Romeo?" Brooke asked disbelievingly.

"The ring was simple and elegant just like Haley," Nathan explained.

"Did you know anything about this proposal?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Nope, I'm as surprised as you are about it. Now tell me about this pregnancy," Brooke swiftly changed the subject.

Nathan gave Haley's shoulders a light squeeze as a jolt of joy, anticipation and excitement struck him.

"I took the test this morning when Nathan was running and voila, I'm pregnant," Haley answered before turning to Nathan. "I was gonna tell you tonight when we got back home but then you proposed and it just seemed so right and…"

"It's okay," Nathan grinned lopsidedly. "We're having a baby!"

"So only two left to go," Brooke said.

"We have time," Haley grinned.

"So, you still getting married tomorrow?" Brooke further baited.

"No, let us enjoy the engagement first and then we'll get onto the marriage," Haley winked at Nathan evocatively.

"We should've gotten engaged sooner," Nathan sighed.

"Why didn't you?" Brooke couldn't resist.

"I don't know. I mean I do and it sounds like such a bad thing to say and such a lame excuse but in our case it's true. Life kept getting in the way and there was never the right time to do so," Nathan tried to explain so that Haley would understand. She nodded with twinkling eyes. She understood better than anyone.

"So what's the next move for Naley?" Brooke asked.

"We live happily ever after," Haley leaned in and kissed Nathan.

"So that's our show people. Thank you for joining us…and the rest is indeed a fairytale for Naley. Goodnight," Brooke closed and the show ended.

* * *

**That was so much fun to write and I had to end with a fairytale! Everybody that knows me knows that I love my fairytales and no matter how much bad stuff happens in my stories, I always try to end with a fairytale ending. **

**Please leave a review on what you thought and put a smile to face!**

**Lax**


End file.
